Tout de Suite
by DanaKMulderScully
Summary: ' "April, is the cruelest month." She turned and showed him the centerfold. "Really, Mulder?". His face flushed red instantly and he was at a loss of words. Crap. ' One-Shot. Tumblr Prompt.


_**A few months ago I was prompted on Tumblr and wrote this one shot. I came upon it, and decided to edit it a bit and post here since I haven't posted here in a while.**_

**Prompt: Scully finds one of Mulder's Girlie Mags**

* * *

_Tout de Suite - without hesitation; without delay._

* * *

She looked at the center fold in all its glory. A red head staring seductively at her as she lay on his coffee table. Maybe she should have knocked on her way in?

He walked coolly out of his bathroom and was startled to find her standing over in his living room.

"Jesus, Scully you scared the shit out of me…"

She picked up the magazine, and fiddled through the pages slowly.

"April, _is_ the cruelest month." She turned and showed him the centerfold. "Really, Mulder?"

His face flushed red instantly and he was at a loss of words. _Shit._

"Uhhhh, I, uhhh…"

She side eyed him and devilishly grinned, throwing the magazine at him before slowly slipping her trench coat off.

"Not starting without me now are you?" She gave him a cheeky smile, unbuttoning her blouse.

"Ooops. Got me.", he replied, raising his hands in mock surrender.

She walked towards him, pulling him slightly by his shirt's collar, his arms still in the air, as she caught her lips with his. She gently nipped at his bottom lip before uttering, "You know, this obsession you have with red heads is getting a little out of hand, Agent Mulder. It may come between your work ethics."

He slipped his arms around her waist pressing her against him.

"Well, it's certainly getting in the middleof _something_."

She chuckled before reaching for his mouth with hers again. She kissed him urgently, something rarely seen coming from her part. To be quite honest, he thought he'd find her a bit more annoyed than thrilled to have found that magazine on the coffee table. Not that he was complaining, but he should have definitely cleaned up after the lonegunmen had been over. They had been sorting through his old boxes looking for old case tapes when the magazine ended up being put aside on his coffee table, where it remained for weeks afterward. Come to think of it, he hadn't given the magazine any thought in all that time…

His thoughts we interrupted when he felt her prying fingers at his belt and zipping open his slacks.

"Waitwaitwaitwait…Scully…I got the guys coming over in a few…maybe we should do this later, huh?"

She continued unbuckling his belt at a quick pace, "We'll make it quick."

Mulder scoffed in surprise, "Seriously?"

"Seriously. C'mon."

She pulled him into his room, and standing at the edge of the bed, she in turned around throwing herself against his mouth, passionately kissing him. He moaned feeling her tongue dwelling vehemently with his. She then let herself fall backwards, pulling him with her, as he fell atop her on the mattress.

It was actually rare to see her desire so unchained, and he was not about to actually ruin it by asking her what brought it on. His best guess was the actual fact that it had been a week since their last tryst before he left for a case on his own investigating some rural shape-shifting woman, while he had reluctantly left her to her own devices on their previous case. But really, he could not be bothered to ask at this point. He would take a note to do so later on.

She then found her way into his boxers and pulling out his member began to stroke him steadily. He groaned into her mouth, his hips instinctively slightly stroking into her palms.

"Fuck, Scully…", he sighed, eyes closed as he dropped his head between the crook of her neck and began to suckle the flesh there.

She moaned softly, as she continued her ministering, slowing and quickening the pace of her hands as she pleased.

_'Two can play this game'_, he thought as he shuffled his hands between her legs and under her skirt. He found his way between her legs, and quickly, pushing her underwear aside, slipped his skillful fingers inside her.

She gasped sharply at the familiar intrusion. Her legs parted readily accepting, while he suckled at her earlobe. His fingers pumped in and out of her at a steady rhythm, making sure his thumb brushed over her bundle of nerves.

"Oh Go-", he didn't let her finish her statement before he quickened the pace unmercifully. Her hands were now off his cock, and making fistfuls out of his now wrinkled dress shirt.

He felt her muscles slowly ripple along his fingers, as he continued thrusting them in. Her breath started to hitch up, when he removed his fingers from inside her, only to remain slowly, teasingly, rubbing at her clit with her own moisture.

"Mulder…", She whined at the loss of contact.

He smiled, positioning himself a top her and kissing her bottom lip. She was now flushed and beads of sweat had started to appear at the crown of her forehead.

He kissed her chin, neck and breast through her half open blouse, eagerly making his way down, before her hands pulled him by the shoulders.

"What?…What is it Scully?"

"Now, Mulder…I want you now…"

Without second thought, he was besieging her mouth, hands pulling down her underwear in one quick movement and then hiking up her skirt, and setting himself between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he guided his erection to her entrance, and with one swift thrust he had impaled himself in her.

They groaned in unison at the new found sensation. Her head whipped back exposing her neck as her chest heaved with her short breaths. With his arms at opposing side of her head, propping himself up, he began thrusting his hips into her slowly, steadily building a pace, watching her every expression as he pushed in and out of her. The bed's headboard was now rhythmically knocking against the wall behind it.

"Fuck, Scully…you feel…so good…", he panted with each thrust of his hips into her slick tight center.

She cupped the back of his neck, pulling him to her as she pushed her forehead against his. "Oh God….don't stop…so close…don't stop-"

It was then and there he lost control. His hips ramming into her relentlessly, as she moaned her approval and urged him forward. It wasn't long before he felt her muscles tighten. He watched as her eyes rolled back in pleasure, her fingers digging into the back of his skull. He had to take her over the edge. And just like that, he reached between them to quickly rub on her now engorged and receptive bundle of nerves.

It only took a few minutes in this fashion, before Scully shrieked in ecstasy, feeling her orgasm take a hold of her body. He continued thrusting into her unmercifully, riding her waves before he felt his own release sneaking up on him.

"Shit…Scully…I'm-ugh-so close- I'm…", He barely worded himself before feeling as Scully's legs tightened and pulled down against his hips.

She was half still half gone, her face and chest completely flushed from her recent climax. "Do it…Come...Now", She breathed hastily against his mouth, locking her eyes with his.

He urged forward, losing himself him her. His hips erratically pumping in and out of her until he found his release. His face grimaced in rapture as he felt himself pour into her. Scully groaned in unison holding him in place a top her. Hi's body jerked involuntarily, letting himself sink into her. He tried holding himself up as much as he could before collapsing onto her with a small thump. He quickly pushed himself to the side, before he crushed her, causing him to slip out of her making her whine softy in protest to the loss of connection.

He lay next to her, pulling her softly by her thigh to have her face him, softly brushing a strand of damp hair off her forehead.

After a few seconds catching his breath, and grinning like the Cheshire cat he asked, "Jesus, Scully. Not that I am complaining, but where the hell did that come from?"

She chuckled softly against his chest, "I missed you…I didn't want to wait another minute for it…"

He smiled, playfully wagging his eyebrows, "Can't keep your hands off me, huh?"

"Don't ruin it…"

He smiled reaching for her lips and moaning into the kiss. He trailed his kissed onto her neck, as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him once again.

She moaned approval of his attention, "C'mon….we have to get dressed before the guys show up."

Mulder groaned in protest. Unsheathed Scully was back to being back-to-business-Scully, "Awww, c'mon Scully. 5 more minutes. I haven't even had a post-coital nap.", he joked grabbing on to a nearby pillow and burying his face in it, his leg draped across her thigh pulling her to him.

"C'mon, Mulder…", She slipped out of bed, unzipping her bunched up skirt and pulling it down, letting it fall to the ground with a thud. "Have your nap then. I'll hop in the shower. You are welcome to join me…"

"Well, I'm definitely up."

She chuckled as he quickly lifted off the bed, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling down the rest of his slacks as she threw her shirt and bra at him, and followed her into the bathroom shower for round 2.


End file.
